I know that look
by MissWinter
Summary: Story Prompt: Something involving Widowmaker, Tracer, and Emily. These are the three who must be in it but they don't have to be the only three. Setting will be Kings Row with the time of year being up to you.


It was frigid night in King's Row, although not nearly as bad as it had been a few hours before when she'd been in France visiting a certain grave. Still though, Widowmaker hardly felt the cold anymore, not the physical kind anyway. She let out a soft sigh as and shifted ever so slightly in her position, her gun was poised an ready for the moment to arrive, she was already anticipating it, taste it on her tongue even. It would be quite the Christmas treat to finally put an end to a certain pest and would help to make the day that bit more bearable.

Widowmaker had been given the current location of a certain time hopping nuisance and was tasked by Talon to take her out. As if they needed to even order it.

After a few hours of waiting the subject of her thoughts finally arrived but she resisted the urge to pull the trigger immediately, she wanted to savour the moment. Make sure to line up the best shot, she was going to make sure this kill left a message, she wanted the other members of Overwatch to know she'd done it and been meticulous about it's execution.

The assassin frowned as she realised that Tracer was in fact not alone, it was difficult to tell who it was considering both of them were bundled in clothes. Tracer herself was only obviously recognisable thanks to her chronal accelerator, which really just came across as a giant target. After a moment of though Widowmaker decided to allow them entrance to the apartment, she had a clear view of it and was sure that it wouldn't present any problems. Her intrigue had been piqued by the unexpected company.

As they made their way into the building and up towards the apartment Widowmaker tried to guess who the mystery person was, she knew it wasn't going to be a family member. Possibly another member of Overwatch that Talon didn't yet know about. Or simply just a friend. Before she could consider anymore both individuals came into view in the window, which caused her to scoff at the fact they didn't even consider closing the curtains. They'd taken off their winter clothes and she could finally see them clearly. She would never admit it but she was surprised at seeing a rather attractive red head casually moving about the room, she didn't recognise her at all. It was unusual for people to slip under Talon's radar when they were so obviously close to an Overwatch member.

After a moment more of inspection Widowmaker decided this new development was unimportant, she steadied her breathing and took aim through her scope. Tracer, who had just removed her chronal accelerator, was pulled into her sight. She almost wanted to roll her eyes at the dorky grin on the womans face but now was not the time for such a thing. A hair widths away from pressing the trigger and something she didn't expect happened. The red head from before moved into the sight and she was... kissing to annoying little fly. The red head then pulled something from behind her back, a rectangular box that was meticulously wrapped so that it looked perfect, and presented it to Tracer who had adopted a look of adoration.

Widowmaker didn't have to wait long to see what was inside the box, it was some goggles, slightly different design to what she usually wore but they appeared well crafted, it was obviously a custom made gift. Ever the over energetic one, Tracer picked up the red head and spun her around before pulling her down for a kiss before running off presumably to put the stupid goggles with her collection. The red head turned towards the window allowing Widowmaker to see her expression clearly, she was happy... She was in love.

Amélie reared back from her sight as she was flooded with thoughts to how her day started, standing in the cold as she missed the one person who had been dearest to her, the man she had once loved. She fleetingly wondered if the pretty red head would also visit Tracers grave come Christmas next year and an acrid taste filled her mouth at the mere thought of being the reason for such a thing happening. With an angry snarl Widowmaker pulled her sights back up again and looked once again towards the apartment window to see them both cuddling on the sofa, likely watching a film. Her finger twitched towards the trigger before she abruptly stood up and started walking away from the apartment.

The kill would no longer be satisfying.


End file.
